Mysterious Ways
by Tempest78
Summary: Hiei/Kagome Hiei surprises his favorite miko during bath time in a spring.


**Mysterious Ways:**

Kagome walked out of their room and stood before the steamy water in the bathing chambers. The last few days' events had her muscles rather sore. She decided to take a soak to relieve some of the tension. She slid her hands to the ties of her mini kimono and taking it off, tossed it aside before slipping gracefully into the steamy water.

Her pale skin on her back showed clearly to anyone who cared to enter the area, only slightly marred by the few battle scars. Heie was busy searching the room again. Not finding what he was looking for, he decided to see if Kagome was up and if so ask her.

He walked into the area and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her standing by the water, tossing her silky kimono aside. His breath hitched as his crimson eyes washing back and forth over her body, like the waves of the ocean. She was oblivious to his presence in the room. He stood there watching her graceful movements as she entered the water.

She moved with grace and something else, something so seductive and innocent as the same time that his body screamed at him with urgent demand. She lathered her body, every stroke of her hand making his body throb, and jerk in need.

He found himself unable to tear his eyes from her. The longer he watched her, the tighter and more urgently his body made demands. He had never experienced such sexual hunger. It seemed to fill every cell in his body, invade his brain, squeeze his body in a vise until jackhammers were ripping through him, driving out every civilized thought.

Licking his lips in anticipation at the thoughts running through his head, his feet began to move of their own accord; leading him in her direction. Heie smirked as he realized that he was walking towards the saucy little vixen, which had been on his mind a lot lately.

Stealthily he moved over to stand at the edge of the bank, and undressed, careful not to make even a tiny sound. His smirk widened as he entered the water slowly, so as not to alert her of his presence.

She smiled as she lifted her hands, allowing the water to cascade over her head from her hands, acting every bit the alluring siren.

Hiei confident she was unaware of his presence began to move through the water like a shark, stalking his 'unaware' prey. Gliding through the water as smoothly as a snake, he moved up behind her. She turned around grinning and said, "Wondered when you would join me."

His eyes widened in shock, and then a sexy smirk spread across his face; as his tanned, muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped as she felt one of his hands; slide down to cup her butt, as it also pushed her lower body flush against his. "So you knew I was here huh?" he questioned, thoroughly enjoying the look of shock on her face.

Blushing at the intimate position he'd put them in she nodded adding breathlessly, "Knew when you… entered the area."

He grinned as he locked his arm behind her back, locking her to him in that position. "What's wrong onna? There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He teased playfully, enjoying the feeling of their bodies touching.

She chewed her lower lip unconsciously due to her nervousness. Hiei asked, "First time, huh?" She nodded slightly embarrassed. Heie soothed, "Don't worry, I'll go nice and slow- this time." as he stared into her eyes waiting for her response. She nodded blushing deeper.

He grinned and lowered his head, capturing her soft full lower lip between his teeth and nibbled teasingly. She gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring slowly so as to savor the taste. Despite his driving need, he kissed her with tenderness savoring the taste and texture of her mouth, the soft, moist warmth that encased him as he stroked and cajoled, blatantly seducing her. Skin had never felt so soft to him.

Control was his code, his mantra, and few things in his life had ever shaken it, and no people, certainly not a woman, until this moment. He felt himself tremble, felt the shudder of need, the desperation in his mind. His mouth moved on hers, deepening the kiss, while a fever ignited a slow burn in his belly.

After getting over her shock she hesitantly, moved her tongue to slip along his, causing him to moan into her mouth. Feeling emboldened by his response, she slipped her tongue around his capturing it, and then letting it go. He moaned again and slanted his head to deepen the kiss.

He backed her up so that they could sit down without breaking the kiss.

**a/n Lemon edited out!  
**

They sat there clinging to each other, marveling at the intensity of their lovemaking. Both panting until they could regain their breaths. _"Hn!"_ was all Hiei's mind was coherent enough to think. Kagome's mind echoed his, _"Wow!" _A good ten minutes passed before either was able to shift their position.

Hiei reluctant to leave the warmth and heaven of her body pulled out of her and sat in the water, pulling her into his side, still awed at the intensity of their encounter. Never in his life had he ever had such completely consuming lovemaking. It had been so amazing his toes were still curling under the water and his penis twitched just from the memories. Kagome smiled and said, "The bond is complete now- mate."

Hiei's handsome face slowly spread into a deadly smirk at hearing her words. "That's good, because I'm **never **letting go of you- mate." He informed her dead seriously, grinning with pride as he said the last word. This incredible woman in his arms was now his and his alone. No one would ever take her from him, and he would kill anyone, or thing that dared to try.

He carefully gathered her into his arms and carried her over to their luxurious bed, slipping her onto the bed and slipping beneath the sheets to hold her in his arms. She nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes falling into a peaceful slumber. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, thinking about how life truly did work in mysterious ways.


End file.
